Little Things
by Purvi's niharika
Summary: What's your example of a perfect date? A candle light dinner or watching a movie together? When your boyfriend is late and you're angry what drama unveils? Here's a Ishyant OS for all the Ishyant fans out there. Hope you enjoy! :) Purva15 Plz peep in :* :*
1. Perfect date

Hello readers! Meine apni writing skills pe try kiya hai... So hope you enjoy! Ishyant OS for all the ishyant fans!

 **Special Dedication: Purva15 this is especially for you. Late birthday present. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV...**

"ugh where is this idiot" she said looking at her watch for the 34th in the past half hour.

 **Ishita** paced around her living room waiting for her boyfriend. He had promised her they would go out on date and then continue onto a long drive towards Marine Drive, but now he was no where to be seen. She felt a lot emotions running through her mind at the same. She was very upset; he was never late and if he was he would informed her. But today it was the limit. He didn't pick up her phone calls or respond to any of her text messages. She was slightly worried as well. Maybe something happen to him? Maybe he's in a dangerous situation! But she brushed off that thought thinking he was a tough cop, no criminal escaped from him. And he can handle any situation well. Her chain of thoughts was broken by a vibration noise. Her phone vibrated indicating a message. The message read:

" Sholly sholly jaanu. I know am damn late but I will be there in a 30 mins. Please don't be upset. Am sholly once again. Love you sweet heart"

" Sholly my foot! Ek toh itna late upar se kehta hai don't be upset. Ane do use mein dekhti hu" She said in a anger filled voice

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

He stopped his car and looked at her house. He checked the time and it was 9:00 pm sharp.

" **Dushyant** beta aaj toh tu gaya. Pura ek ghanta late hai tu. Ishu tuhje kacha jaba jayegi" He said taking baby steps towards her house and murmuring a small prayer.

He rang the bell but his jaan didn't open up. He got tensed immediately. He rang the bell again and thankfully this time his jaan opened the door.

" Kya hai?" she asked in a annoyed toned leaning towards the door frame

" Sholly babu. I know am very late. But ACP sir ne last minute file ka kaam de diya" He said while lowering his head.

" Toh yaha kyu aye ho? Muhjse bhi kaam karwana hai? Jao na apne pyaare file ke pass meri kaha fikar hai tume" She taunted him

Dushyant knew he had hurt his sweetie. He felt very guilty as he was the one who made plans but then ditched at the last moment. Ishita had every right to be mad at him.

"Good night kal milte hai. Shayad mera nasib aaj se acha ho" Ishita said while closing the door.

"Are Ishita ruko na" Dushyant said putting his foot in the middle to stop the door from closing.

But Ishita paid no heed to him. She left the door and started to climb up towards her room making Dushyant run after her to catch up with her. All the way up to her room Dushyant said sorry and held his ears but Ishita had no interest in him or his apologies. Ishita entered her room and went straight to her washroom to block Dushyant out.

" Dushu beta aaj toh tu gaya. Ishu ka gussa satve asman par pohach gaya hai! Kuch kar warna tera pata kat hoga" Dushyant thought to himself.

After much thinking he finally found a idea that would please his love. " haan yahi acha hai. Ishu ka gussa bhi shant hoga aur maafi bhi milege. But pehle washroom ke door ke lock laga du" He thought evilly

After locking the washroom door sneakily he got to work. He brought out his supplies was about to start putting his plan into action when he heard a loud knock. He looked up and realized it was Ishi knocking vigorously on the washroom door.

" Dushyant open the god damn door" She yelled from inside

"Ishu please bas thori der ruk jao. Mein abhi khol ta hu darwaza" He pleaded

"Nahi rukhna mujhe. Muhje neend arahi hai aur tum mera sar kha rahe ho" She replied in the same tone

" Ishu yaar please shant ho jao" he begged her

"Dushyant Hemraj agar agle 2 minute mein yeh darwaza nahi khula toh tum gaye kam se" Ishita threatened.

" Tum muhje marogi?! How rude" He replied trying to stall for time

" Haan aur itna ke tumhe nani yaad ayegi" She said frustrated

" Ishita thodi der chup chap raho, mein darwaza kholta hu" He said while trying to work

" Iski aaj hadi pasli ek na ki toh mera naam bhi Ishita Khatri nahi" She murmured to herself.

 **A few minutes later...**

" Phew! sab hogaya ab bas Ishu ko pasand aye. Bechari under gusse mein pagal horahi hogi. Mein uski chinta kyu kar raha hu muhje khud ki jaan ki chinta honi chaiye. Hai bhagwan please sab sambhal lena" He prayed

He went and slowly opened the washroom door. The second the door opened Ishita bursted on him. She yelled on and on and poor dushyant stood there trying to calm her down. Finally..  
" ISHITA bas. Kab se bakbak kar rahi ho meri baat toh sun lo please" he said slightly annoyed

" Kya hai tume" She questioned

" aankhe band karo." He said

" kya?" She re-questioned

Dushyant knowing that she was super annoyed by his stunt and probably isn't in the mood to listen to him, so he just put his hand on her eyes and walked her to her room. He slowly opened her and stood to the side. She was shocked by the sight in front of her. While he was just enjoying her expressions.

* * *

When Dushyant put his hands on my eyes Ishita was shocked. First of all he was late and now he wants play games. I swear he weren't my boyfriend he would be dead by now she thought mentally. He slowly guided her to her room with her eyes still covered. When he removed his hand of my eyes she got the biggest surprise of life. Her room didn't seem the same place it was a couple of minutes ago! Dushyant has brought the pillows and sheets and set them up like little kids do when building a tent. Then he had brought her cute, fluffy teddies from the bed and placed them in a heart shape pattern a small distance from the pillow-sheet tent. Next he had tore the petal from roses and spread them on the floor all around the room. And finally the last touch: the candles! He had placed them on the window stool, some on her bed frame, couple on the floor and the rest were spread randomly but looked great nevertheless. The light of the candle was not too bright nor too dull making her room looked perfect for a date.

" Dushu yeh sab tumne kiya?" She asked still in shock

" Haan baby" He said coming up and hugging me from the back

"This is perfect baby, even better than our date planned before." She replied turning in the hug

" Do you like it? Is there something missing?" He asked cutely

She laughed at his little cute antics

" Ishu bolo na" Kuch baki hai? Tume pasand aya"? he asked like a little kid

"Of course I did! Itna acha surprise muhje kisi ne kabhi nahi diya" she said suddenly overwhelmed

She went on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheeks and then gave him a bone crushing hug and whispered a "I love you" against his chest.

" I'm sorry Dushu. Tumne yeh sab mere liye kiya aur mein pagal tum pe be waja chila rahi thi" Ishita apologized

" Are woh sab chodo aur chalo mere sath" He said taking her hand and dragging her towards the pillow-sheet tent. Once she got closer she realized there was food inside the mini tent and a couple of movies DVDs. She looked up at Dushyant amazed

" Dushu yeh sab-" She started

"Yeh hai humari aaj ki mini date. Milk Chocolates, tumhari favourite chocolate pastries, tumhari favourite coffee ka ek pura mug and a couple of movies that you choose for the night" He answered

" Dushu your the best! I love you so so much!" She said jumping to hug him.

" I love you too jaanu. Ab chalo movie dekhte hai aur enjoy tumhara fav khana khayege" He said while chuckling

They settled themselves inside the tiny yet comfortable tent and picked a movie to watch. The label read "The _Notebook_ ". It was one of their favourite movies. Ishita always cried when Allie asked Noah about losing her memory completely and not being able to recognize him cuddled inside the tent. Ishita leaned onto Dushyant more than she realized but not before grabbing a pastry to munch on. She took the half eaten pastry and feed her boyfriend some. Woh kehte hai na jutha khane se pyaar bad tha hai. She also stealthy put some icing on his nose and made random swirls.

" Ishu yeh tumne kya kiya yaar" He said trying to wipe icing off his nose

" Am sorry but it was tempting" She replied trying to control her laugh

" Acha yeh lo Miss Tempting " he said while putting icing on her cheeks

" Dushu meine toh thoda sa hi dala tha, muhje pe pura pastry dal di tumne" She screamed

Dushyant just stuck his tongue out and ran for his life. Ishita ran after him trying to catch him while the movie remained unattended.

The entire house was a mess from the flying cushions but it was filled with voices of their laughter and love. Finally when there fight ended Ishita snuggled closer to Dushyant on the couch and slept with her head on his chest a smile playing on her lips. Dushyant watched his princess sleep and prayed " may this smile never disappear and may our love last forever"

* * *

A/n: Hi Hello guys! I hope app sab ko yeh pasand aya ho. Nahi aya toh bhi leave a review. Both negative and positive review are welcomed.

Puru baby I hope you liked this OS. Bola tha kharab hoga but I tried my level best. Hope you enjoyed! :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

A little thank you for everyone who reviewed on my first attempt at writing a story. :*

* * *

 **Divyaa26 & Purva15:** Am glad you too enjoyed it. Thanks for your sweet compliments. Love ya :*

 **RK sweety** : Thank you. I will surely think about continuing it. I have an idea will see how it goes. Try to write it down as soon as I gather all my thoughts in one big story :*

 **Arushi-Nadia, PurpleAngel1,** : So sweet of you, thank you guys :*

 **DancingAngel95, Drizzle1640, Prachi4893** : you guys are too sweet! Love ya :*

 **Sukhi,** **Guest** : thank you very much :)

I think muhje characters ko aur gussa dilana chaiye, sab ko pasand jo aya tha :P :P


End file.
